Historie Šafismu
Historie Bůh je jen jeden a Šafroň je jeho prorok. Postupem tisíce a tisíce let se tajemství vaření máčky předávalo z otce na syna a pouze Šafroňův pokrevní příbuzný může vařit dokonalou máčku která v naší církvi představuje krev boží a posvátný sýr je jeho tělem. Pouze při slavnostních projevech Šafroňových dědiců se smí podávat sýr i smrtelníkům za jiných podmínek je tento čin naprosto nepřijatelný. Svatý Šafroň Svatý Šafroň je legendární postava, kterou známe z dochovaných bájí, kronik a ság. Podle doložených zdrojů působil především v okolí vesnice Milenov, kde se nejspíše narodil. Přestože Šafroň žil na takovém odlehlém místě, měl obrovský dopad na vývoj kultur po celém světě. Doba Kamenná (2,6 mil. – 10 000 př. n. l.) První zmínky o sv. Šafroňovi pochází z doby paleolitu, kde zachránil vesnici Milenov před hladomorem. Podle pověsti Šafroň chytil rybu, kterou nasytil celou ves. Z ryby poté uvařil pokrm, kterému se přezdívalo "méčka". Za tento čin se stal Šafroň ve svém útlém věku vůdcem klanu "Šafroňi", které na jeho počest pojmenovali. Poté se jeho říše rozpínala od města Milenov k Atlantskému oceánu, až po území pozdější Mezopotámie. Jeho říše byla rozdělena mezi 1000 klany, které vyznávaly odlišná náboženství a hovořily odlišnýmy jazyky. Ač byl Šafroň velmi milý a štědrý vůdce, tak některé klany odmítli vzdát se víry svých otců a započala válka. Bůh za tento čin seslal obrovskou pohromu, která měla podobu věčné zimy. Šafroň se obětoval pro usmíření bohů a spáchal rituální sebevraždu, kterou spáchal na půdě, kde byl později vystavěno svaté město Jeruzálem. Bůh nechal Šafroně vstoupit do Sýrového nebe a schopnost žít díky víře svých stoupenců, které může navždy opatrovat. Šafroň po sobě zanechal jediné 2 syny. Jeho synové se snažili utišit hladomor ve své říši, pomocí receptu, který sv. Šafroň po sobě zanechal, avšak "méčka" byla moc řídká a tak zjistili, že jim chybí tajná ingredience. Celá říše začala pátrat po této ingredienci, avšak nikdo nenašel nic, čím by se dala "méčka" zahustit. Jednoho dne se staršímu synovy zjevila vize, ve které viděl sýr. Pomocí sýru dokázali "méčku" zahustit a zasytit celý svůj lid. Mladší syn na počest této vize napsal hymnu, se jménem "Sýr zde, bůh ho dal". Antika (4500 př. n. l. - 6./7. stol. n. l.) Přes veškerou moudrost Šafroňových potomků se jeho říše rozpadla, kvůli primitivní nátuře germánů se jeho následnovníci rozutekli do Řecka a Římu, kde hledali útočiště a šířili své učení. Středověk (6. - 15./16. století) Raný středověk : v roce 395 po zániku Římské říše šafismus zaznamenal obrovské změny především díky agresivnímu vpádu germánských kmenů na jejich uzemí po té co byl Řím zničen už nebyl nikdo kdo by šafronovi potomky bránil. Právě proto také v těchto letech se ztratilo spusta šafroňových artefaktů nevyčíslitelné hodnoty. díky této události nadcházejcí období nazýváme období temna. Celá století Šafisté bojovali o znovunastolení pořádku v evropě až do doby kdy dosadili na francký trůn loutkového krále Karla který s jejich podporou získal příznivsko Karel velikýovšem málo kdo ví že to byli právě šafisté kdo celou dobu vládli a dokázali všechny skutky. Tento čin historikové připisují především touze šafistů po bezpečné cestě z Milenova jenž bylo tehdy centrem jejich říše až do jeruzaléma kde se objetoval svatý šafroň na kterou mouhou jít podle tradice pouze s hrncem na hlavě. Tímto skutkem se ukončil raný středověk a započal vrcholný středověk. Vrcholný středověk: po smrti Karla velikého se říše rozdělila na 5 částí které odmítli přísahat věrnost tehdy 4 letému chlapci který zdědil šafroňovský kult po svém otci který odjel do skandinávie pod přezdívkou Ragnar Lodbrock kde dosáhl smíru s vikingskými králostvími a pozdějí se stal i jedním z vikingských králů. Ovšem frančtí králové ač odmítli poslouchat dítě tak odpřísahli zabezpečit klidnou cestu pro všechny putovníky do Jeruzalému. Tato dohoda se zdála pro tehdy vyspělou kulturu přijatelný a začali s mýcením lesů a sázením plodin pro zlepšení životní urovně lidí a množství máčky.Také šafističtí mnichové začali vyučovat matematiku a pečení obilných bochníků které později dostali název chléb z latinského slova chlebus spiritus bodyus (zasycení duše i těla). který sehrál klíčovou roli v dobývání jeruzaléma první křížovou výpravou kterou vedl sám Dojmus Šafroň který se stal králem Jeruzaléma ovšem papež jej neuznával coby nevěřícího a tak jej nechal zavraždit anglickými a francouzskými vojáky a zničit všechny zmínky o něm. dochovali se pouze kresby na vázách a kamených destičkách které jeho stoupenci pečlivě uschovali. Za tento odporný čin bůh strestal celou evropu morem a stoletou válkou která se stala pohromou pro obě zmiňované země. Pozdní středověk: až ve 14 století se šafisté dokázali opět vzpamatovat a dosadit do svého čela schopného silného šafroňova dědice který ukončil mor a daroval svůj meč kterým se zabil svatý šafroň prosté dívce z francie poblíž orleans aby francii zachránila před anglickou tyranii a mohly se společně vrhnout na západ. Začal v tu dobu svůj dlouholetý projekt který změnil celou evropu nyní jej známe pod názvem humanismus a kolonizace. Pouze Bizantský císař se odmitl poklonit novému proroku a nazval jej pomateným bláznem který při plavbě na západ zemře. za tento čin bizantský císař přišel o svůj jazyk i hlavní město Konstantinopolis.Poté vyslal svého bratra na první plavbu nyní ho známe pod jménem kryštov Kolombus Novověk (15./16. století – současnost) Renesance V období renesance na naší zemi České vypukli husitské války. Jednou z příčin těchto válek bylo upálení českého náboženského myslitele Jana Huse, který byl zároveň vzdálený potomek svatého Šafroně. Mnoho jeho stoupenců bylo tímto ohavným aktem pobouřeno a pozvedlo svou zbraň proti vojskům katolické církve a proti samotnému papeži. Tito Husovi následovníci se začali přezdívat husité, či kališníci. Jejich znakem byl právě kalich, který měl symbolizovat Svatý Hrnec Máčky, který Svatý Šafroň používal k nasycení slabého a chudého lidu za svého času. Kališníkům, neboli husitům vadilo nepřiměřené bohatství církve, úplatky, odpustky a celková korupce a proto se rozhodli, že zakročí. Po mnoho let byli nejen České země ale i celá Evropa sužovány krvavými válkami o znovuobnovení pradávných zvyků, tradic a systémů. Díky všemocné moci Šafroňových stoupenců bylo vítězství zajištěno pro husitskou stranu a moc církve byla potlačena a přijalo se mnoho reforem, které zjednodušilo život pro prostý lid. 2. Světová válka Tento globální konflikt započal 1. září 1939 a měl obrovský dopad na kulturu a vývoj Šafismu. Příčinou odstartování této války byla samotná fascinace Adolfa Hitlera pro Šafismus. Už jako malému mu jeho rodiče a prarodiče předčítali z kronik, které po sobě zanechali Šafroňovi následovníci. Jeho fascinace a obdiv neznali meze a už v tak raném věku se sám Adolf Hitler považoval za stoupence Šafismu. Byl to také malíř a svými malbami se snažil vyjádřit svou lásku pro historii Šafismu a jeho symbolů. Jeho omámení touto vírou bylo až natolik silné, že se z toho ubohý Adolf zbláznil a jeho chování a myšlení připomínalo spíše fanatika, nežli obyčejného vyznavače. Byl přesvědčen, že on sám je další Šafroňův prorok a že jeho posláním je obnovit Šafroňovu říši. Snažil se sjednotit celý svět pod jeho říši, ale věděl, že sjednotit tento svět diplomaticky nemá smysl a on už taky není nejmladší a že by to za svůj čas nestihl. Proto si vybrat válku a vyhlásil ji celému světu. Odhodlaný Adolf ale věděl, že na tuto válku nebude stačit sám a tak si zavolal na pomoc svého Italského kamaráda Benita Mussoliniho. Benito byl muž ambicí a už dlouho toužil pro zvětšení své italské říše a proto neváhal a připojil se do bitvy po straně Adolfa. Avšak Benito byl velmi negramotný člověk a písmenka mu dělali problémy. V Hitlerově dopisu, který poslal Benitovi žádá o pomoc a o to, aby samotný Benito Mussolini začal uctívat Šafimus a tak se i stalo. Ale Mussolini trpěl dyslexií a termín "Šafismus" přečetl jako "Fašismus" a tak započala éra, kdy se italští následovníci Benita Mussoliniho nazývali fašisté, přestože uctívali Šafismus jako takový.